At present, the passive optical network devices can be divided into Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON) devices, Gigabit-capable Passive Optical Network (G-PON) devices and passive optical network devices based on other working mechanisms (such as: 10GEPON, 10GPON, WDM-PON, etc.) according to working mechanisms. The system architectures of these passive optical network devices are consistent and include an optical line terminal (OLT) and optical network units (ONUs). In passive optical network G-PON/EPON and other passive optical network (PON) operating networks (referred to as xPON), FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a system architecture of a common passive optical network in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the system may include an element management system (EMS), an OLT, an optical distribution network (ODN), and a plurality of ONUs. The OLT serves as a central terminal device forwarding services to upper-layer devices via a service network-side interface (SNI) and aggregates multiple ONU devices through the ODN network, and the ONU device completes the final access of user services through the user network-side interface (UNI), so as to achieve the functions, such as the transmission and management and configuration of a plurality of services. The xPON network has a point-to-multipoint (PToMP) topology. The transmission direction from the OLT to the ONU is the downstream direction, and the data can be transmitted in the broadcast mode in the downstream direction. The ONU judges whether the data is valid and decides whether to receive or discard the data according to the data identifier; the transmission direction from the ONU to the OLT is the upstream direction, and the upstream direction may adopt Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) or Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) according to different mechanisms. In the time division multiplexing mode, the upstream direction may adopt the time division multiplexing, and the ONU must transmit the upstream burst signal according to the upstream bandwidth allocated by the OLT; in the WDM, the upstream data of ONU is carried in a specific operating wavelength. In the xPON network, a single PON port of the OLT distinguishes and manages each ONU via a unique identifier. In an EPON network, a medium access control (MAC) address is the physical identifier of the ONU. In a GPON network, the serial number (SN) is the physical identifier of the ONU. The ONU is registered in the PON system through the physical identifier, and the logical opening and authentication are performed through the MAC address, the SN, the Logical ONU Identifier (LOID) and the password (PW). Similar identifiers may be used in other PToMP networks for the OLT to distinguish and manage each ONU.
The so-called Small Form Pluggable (SFP)-ONU is a PON ONU using the SFP/SFP+ modularized encapsulation. The external structure of the entire SFP-ONU is similar to an SFP encapsulated optical module, and it can be easily inserted into a mother device (such as a switch or a router) directly as a general optical module, and the power supply is directly supplied by the mother device so that the mother device accesses to the PON network. This design can solve problems of installation space, power arrangement and integrated wiring brought by traditional ONU devices. In addition, with the development of the PON, the SFP-ONU will become a very important form of terminal, and can be used as peripheral devices of user products such as home gateway, mobile terminal device and enterprise gateway, so as to promote a further development of the FTTx market, therefore it will be widely used in scenarios such as mobile bearer/enterprise users.
However, although the SFP-ONU is simple to use, there are drawbacks as follows:
(1) the SFP-ONU and the mother device may not be devices belonging to the same type or the same vendor, and the registration and configuration parameters (These may include but are not limited to at least one of the following parameters: MAC, SN, PW, LOID and DBA) of the ONU in the PON network cannot be set through command lines of the mother device.
(2) The external structure of the SFP-ONU also restricts the management and configuration mode of the SFP-ONU, and it cannot modify the registration and configuration parameters of the SFP-ONU through a general serial interface or a network interface like a traditional ONU device.
(3) In an xPON system, regardless of the MAC of the EPON, the SN of the GPON, the PW/LOID as well as other possible unique identifiers of ONU, they are configuration parameters that must be used for the authentication and registration of xPON ONU. In order to facilitate operations, when a SFP-ONU is out of factory, these authentication parameters may have been written in batches, and the SFP-ONU cannot be identified uniquely. However, the working principle of the xPON requires that the authentication identifier of each ONU must be unique in the same xPON node.